


Which sister is having a hard time?

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Not for Laurel fanatics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot story. What if Sara was not the one promiscuous sister?





	Which sister is having a hard time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something I thought of when re-watching Grey's Anatomy and Two and Half Men. This idea did occur to me before but I had Sara and Laurel in reversed roles, however, the recent mania with Laurel fanatics made me wanting to give them a clear message. Don't like it, your problem, since I did this because I'm tired of Laurel zealots harrassing anyone, who as much as says a bad word about Laurel or a good word about Sara.
> 
> Warning, not for fans of Laurel Lance.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara knocked the door to the bathroom. "Laurel. Are you in here?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Laurel said as she pulled the curtain to the shower to cover herself as Sara entered.

"Ollie just asked me out." Sara said, giggling as Laurel narrowed her eyes. "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable." Laurel blushed as she peeked out from the curtain.

"It's so freaking weird, I've always had a crush on him and I never found the courage and suddenly he…" Sara breathed out, pacing. "I mean, he's so strong and handsome and taller than me and… he asks me of all people and he says "Yes"…"

"Sara, I'm really getting cold here, so would you mind if we talked about this later?" Laurel said, clenching her teeth, apparently uncomfortable talking with Sara naked in the shower as Laurel blushed.

"What? There's a shared…"

"Go downstairs, now!" Laurel snapped as Sara raised her hands in surrender and left with an awkward look on her face.

Laurel sighed in relief as she pulled her hand away.

"Is she gone?" Tommy asked, as Laurel was not covering his mouth anymore.

"Yeah. Finally alone…" Laurel and Tommy started to make out before Sara returned.

"Sorry, I forgot something." Sara flushed the toilet and the sudden torrent of cold water suddenly showered Laurel and Tommy, who both screamed.

"Sara!" Laurel exploded.

"Do you remember when we caught Maggie and Alex in the summer camp in the shower?" Sara reminded.

"Oh, God, that's cold…"

Sara widened her eyes and recognized the voice. "Hold on, are you there with..." She pulled the curtain to reveal Tommy making out with Laurel before Sara screamed. "Aaaaa!"

"Aaaaa!"

"Aaaaa!" Tommy and Laurel screamed as well.

* * *

"Sorry…" Laurel told Sara apologetically, while wrapping the towel around to cover her breasts after Sara kicked Tommy out of the house.

"When I told you that you could move in with me and Ollie until they finished painting in your apartment, I thought I had established " _No boyfriends or one-night stands_ " in our place." Sara said.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Laurel protested. "Tommy's place is too far from here and…"

"Then rent a room in a hotel but don't bring them in my house, please." Sara said.

* * *

One day, later at night, Oliver was coming home from visiting Bludhaven subsidiary of QC and tried to get some sleep as he laid down on the bed but about an hour later he heard creaking and he groaned, having a headache as he entered Laurel's bedroom.

"Laurel, could you please… aaagh!" Oliver immediately yelped and looked away in horror at the sight.

"Ollie, Jesus, you were supposed to be in Bludhaven!" Laurel snapped as she glared at him.

"Sorry. Sorry." Oliver said, slamming the door and shaking his head. "Oh, God…"

* * *

Later in the morning, Oliver was making coffee as Laurel, tying her nightrobe, entered as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Last night was quite weird." Laurel said nervously as Oliver almost choked on his coffee.

"Yeah. Yeah." Oliver cleared his throat. "I… don't remember much. It was dark and my eyes had not adjusted. I remember… shadows… but no…" He awkwardly waved towards Laurel's body features as Laurel blushed.

"Well, do me a favor and try to erase those shadows out of your mind." Laurel said.

"That's why I added whiskey into my coffee." Oliver said, drinking and trying to erase what he had seen the previous night from his mind.

* * *

Laurel was lying on bed, a blanket covering her being the only piece of clothing she was wearing, as she was posing and trying several flirtatous positions, while covering her features in the most daring, tempting and seductive ways possible she could think of before, much to her shock, Oliver entered and immediately yelped and turned around, horrified at the sight as Laurel screamed.

"Oh, God, why does this have to be my evening again?!" Oliver snapped.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Laurel snapped and blushed, pulling the blanket to cover her breasts as Oliver immediately left.

"I should leave before the image gets seared into my mind again..." Oliver muttered. "Why does this have to be happening in our place..."

"What's going on here?" Sara asked as she entered and Laurel groaned and sighed and Sara shot Laurel " _the look_ " as Laurel looked apologetic. "Why are you naked again?"

"I'm so sorry, don't be mad, please." Laurel pleaded. "I thought it was Tommy..."

Sara interrupted Laurel. "Well, Tommy left fifteen minutes ago and since when are you two..."

"Since you caught us the first time." Laurel explained.

"Uh-huh." Sara nodded in understanding. "Laurel, this is Tommy Merlyn we're talking about. Emotionally, he's like me and Ollie three years ago, when neither of us were ready for a serious commitment, you know that you can't afford to have feelings for someone like him, do you?"

"It's not like that. It's just sex, nothing more. No strings attached. No feelings involved." Laurel said.

"Right." Sara said sarcastically. "Because you are a "no feelings" type of girl. Your heart lives in your..."

"It does not!" Laurel protested, her face going red as she immediately glared at her sister.

"Right. Sure." Sara nodded, smirking with a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she left.

"My heart does not live in my vagina!" Laurel yelled, glaring in annoyance as Sara rolled her eyes at Laurel's nude style of living.

* * *

"Is everything OK?" Thea asked as she, Roy, Oliver and Sara were watching TV.

"Well, Laurel caught Tommy with… someone else and she was so pissed she kicked him in the balls and, well, you don't want to know what happened next." Sara said.

"Wait, you were there?" Roy asked.

"Yup. And she's kind of having a hard time and going through a rough patch." Oliver nodded.

"Is she doing OK?" Thea inquired.

"Well, she's coping but she did take over the shower before I could last morning and well, she was quite fast." Sara said.

"Wait, she took over the shower before you could freshen up? How did she manage that?" Roy asked as Oliver and Sara winced, feeling uncomfortable as they both blushed in embarrassment.

"You know, here's something that we should probably tell you about her most recent antics and lifestyle…" Sara stopped as they heard footsteps as Laurel approached the living room.

"Hey, have you seen my…" Laurel stopped at the sight of Roy and Thea, revealing herself to be completely naked again and she immediately groaned, blushing in embarrassment and Laurel took cover behind a lamp on a table, using her arms to cover her breasts and the lamp covering her womb and Oliver and Roy snickered, while Sara and Thea giggled and as much as Laurel was used to being nude around Oliver and Sara, she had no desire to expose herself and let other people see her naked as well. "A little warning when people are over would be nice."

"We've told you to at least put on a robe." Oliver reminded.

"I don't need to wear anything. It's perfectly fine if I have no clothes on, it doesn't make me stupid, there's nothing wrong with being a nudist!" Laurel snapped, glaring before she went towards the kitchen, naked and not bothering to cover her dignity, exposing her breasts and bush. "Harper, if you as much as look at my ass, I'm going to feed you with your eyeballs."

"Too late…" Roy snickered, eying Laurel's exposed body as Thea smacked him on his shoulder, glaring.

"Why didn't you try to help her?" Thea asked.

"Do you remember, when your Mom and Dad divorced last year?" Sara asked.

"Oh." Thea said, remembering that Laurel's shenanigans were much worse back then.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon enough and she'll land back on her feet. But I doubt she's going to date or sleep anyone else for a while, once she comes to her senses." Oliver said as Laurel was going to her bedroom again and Thea and Roy showed enough respect to look away from Laurel, not looking at her features on her exposed nude body.

"Laurel, do you need help with finding a date? We can go as your wingmen." Sara offered.

"Maybe tomorrow." Laurel said.

"At least she's considering dating. That's a progress." Sara said.

"Hopefully the next step is putting on pants at least. I'm tired of living under one roof with naked people." Oliver muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like how I portrayed Laurel here, it's your problem. People keep accusing Sara of being a selfish promiscuous whore sleeping around and I've also heard crazy theories with Sara sleeping with Robert, which only makes me realize how pathetic your lives are. How about you trying to imagine Laurel in that position?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
